Mechx4 and lab rats and lab rats elite force crossover
by wsch1615
Summary: what if spyder was Daniel this story is a crossover with lab rats and mechx4 form daniel's point of view. reviews and comments are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Mechx4 and lab rats and lab rats elite force crossover

It was early in the morning spyder was just waking up he was in a tub in his room. He had a secret a bionic secret.

His name was not spyder that was just what his friend at school called him is real name is Daniel Joza. two summers ago he found out that he was adopted and do some research he found his biological father. His name is Douglas Davenport. He is the brother of Donald Davenport the "father " of the bionic heroes. But the bionic heroes are not really his children they are Douglas. So yes they are my brother and sister. Right now half of them are in Centium city fighting a supervillain and his children Roman and Riker.

No one knows about me being bionic the government decided to keep the bionic island a secret from the world after Jeselle tried to destroy us. So when Donald and Douglas created the new chip they didn't tell the world that the bionic students had gained their abilities back. Only the bionic heroes and the elite team are in the spotlight. I moved back home after the summer. My dad and Donald decided to make the bionic island a summer camp for the bionic heroes as a cover for them to train. The same goes for me. I go to the island during the summer. But I begged my uncle Donald to purchase a warehouse in my city so I can go and train so I am not rusty when my family needs me.

I live in Bay City. I go to bay city high. My parents and my friends know that I found my biological father but i tell them that he is dead because on records he is he faked his death after giving me up for adoption and turned evil for a while my dad wanted to use me and my brothers and sell us to the highest bidder but my uncle Donald rescued Adam Bree and chase and hid them away and trained them to be the bionic heroes they are today. Before my father went into hiding he gave me up for adoption. My parents and friend now that I am adopted but they don't know that I have bionic. My best friends are Ryan and Harris. Ryan is just like me he is a skater like me and doesn't do very well in school. My other friend Harris is the total opposite he is amazing in school and normally help Ryan and me with our homework. He is so smart that I am surprised he is still in high school I guess it is to be around Ryan and me. Last year Ryan found out that he to was adopted and had the ability to control technology the guy Leo that experimented on Ryan's parents created this robot to fight these monster that his college friend created to destroy the world. Now my friends and I along with Ryan's brother fight the monster. And we protect the city we just destroyed Trager. I was walked to my next class it was the end of the day when my mission alert app goes off. My dad and uncle designed it so we could get mission alert without giving our cover away. I know that the mission is important because my dad set it to alert if its a major emergency. I quickly tell my friend that I would meet them at the class because I had to use the restroom. They knew that it was that I was skipping class. So I ran off and races in the bathroom. Uncle Donald created these chips I have 5 chips one contains my mission suit and the other contain my sibling abilities so I can copy them if I need them. I only sue them when I am not around my siblings which is most of the time now.

I quickly grab my mission suit chip and activated it by holding it in front and letting it scan my face one it has scanned it scans again replacing my normal clothes with my mission suit. Once my mission suit is on I grab brees chip and replicate her chip replicating all her abilities. Then I open the stall and look out to make sure no one is there then I race out of there heading to the island which wasn't far.

Once I reach the island I get the coordinates from spin and bob ahead to the location. The mission that I have is in bay city thankfully and it was that a bank robbery was happening at the city bank I raced in and as I could to care of the robbery and took them to the local police station then raced back to school by the time I was back at school the bell had rung for the ending of the school day. I raced into the bathroom and changed into my regular clothes using the chip. Then I walk out and head to Ryan's locker. As he walked to Ryan's locker he received a message on his phone. The message says Sebastian and his group of rebel have escaped they have also gained their abilities back be on the lookout for them if they find you message the island so we can warn the rest over and out. Once there he said hi to his friends and they walked to the nearby skate park. He made a mental note to watch out for the group. When they reached the skate park there were a couple kids here and there but it was not packed so they went to the big ramp. They play rock paper scissors on who got to go first and he had won he then when to the top and on his way down was pushed off his board and into the side of the ramp. Ryan and Harris yelled spider and races toward him. Spider expecting to see a monster was shocked to see Sebastian he quickly grabbed his chips and replicated chases powers. And stepped in front of his friends so that if sedation did anything he could use his force field to block the attack. But suddenly someone geo leaped in right by Sebastian it was Marcus.


	2. Chapter 2

what how lep saw dad destroy you we saw the puddle of metal. He was mad at dad for weeks.

When Giselle reprogramed me she gave me some upgrades including a cloud that when every my physical body is destroyed my files are stored and restored in a new body.

Ew gross but cool. Non go away Marcus i have already sent a message to Adam, Bree, and chase and they should be here soon.

Oh great, we can have another family reunion brother.

You are not my brother. Marcus threw energy blast at them but Daniel was ready and blocked it with chases force field then while he was locking the blast he screamed behind "Ryan turn the light off and both of you grab on. When the blast was done and let the force field fall and grabbed brees chip and replicated it. And grabbed hold of Ryan and Harris who had not grabbed him still in shock of seeing the force field. Raced to mech x4 he knows that here Sebastian and Marcus could not find them because no one knows of this place, not even his family.

He then set Ryan and Harris in the common room and passed up and down. How could this happen he remembered mark and varsity. And then he raced out and grabbed them so he didn't want Sebastian and his gang to find them. When he got back to mech x4 he passed again going back in forth just like Ryan did when they didn't know how to destroy a monster.

Varsity and mark where freaking out.

Wait how did I get here

Does everyone have a power

Technically it's not a power it's a bionic ability. What I need to call dad or should I call chase he is mission leader but they're busy i should call Leo or should I call uncle Donald ahhhhh I don't know what to do. I will call free she nice and will help.

He picks his phone up and dials a number and puts it on speaker. A girl answers the phone he Danielle

Bree you got a sister so stop calling me that.

Well, biologically I got a cousin so I still need a sister. So what's up to your sound upset did someone hurt you. If they did I will pummel them.

no kind of it was Sebastian he is here and you will never guess is with him. Our dear brother Marcus.

What Marcus is alive how.

I don't know I can explain more but you and the team need to get her ASAP he attacked me and my friends I had to use my bionic in front of them to get away help me, Bree.

Ok, I will get chase he is not going to be happy neither will Mr. Davenport and Douglas. we will be right where your at that robot thing that you said you were doing.

Yeah, I am here have chase pin my location my GPS is on so you should be able to find me.

Ok, we will be right there just hang on.

He turned around. And then he remembers his friends oh hey guys

So I guess I owe you some questions.

Yes, they screamed.

Ok so 2 years ago when I found out I was adopted I found out that my birth father wasn't dead. I found him on the bionic island and went to see him this was before the whole Seth harper issue. Well while there I found out that my dad Douglas davenport implanted me and my sibling with bionic and when he faked his own death. The scene skips to him getting to the end. So now I have bionics. And i go and save the world that is why and ran to the bathroom today I had a mission alert and had to stop a bank robbery

Wait that was you wow.

Yeah, it did have any questions.

What ability do you have and how many? Well, I only have one it is power replication. I am basically a bionic copier. But these chips allow me to replicate my sibling's abilities.

y when I am not near them. Normally I just touch one of them and I can replicate them. But I can't do that all the time. So my dad made these for me. And my mission suit is in this one holding up the 5th chip. So during the fight with Trager, you could have helped.

Sorry guy but I could because of my bionic I have to sleep on the tower thing called a capsule it recalibrates my bionic so I don't glitch but that we had been gone so long that I could use them because my started to glitch. That is why the system went haywire for a while. I am sorry but I could not put you all at risk. Plus I couldn't reveal my abilities to anyone when Giselle destroyed our chips we told the world that there were no bionic except for Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. Because the had been in the spotlight anyway so we let them keep it. But the rest of us they don't know about. the government doesn't know that we have our bionic backs and if they knew we wouldn't be able to stay they would take all of us and lock us away again including Adam Bree and Chase and Leo. I do usually use my chase abilities so help with the fights but normally I don't need them because you Ryan have everything under control.


	3. Chapter 3

All the while with Bree

Chase, we need to go Sebastian just attacked Daniel and his friends and Marcus are back.

What if let's goi will send a message to the island letting leo to meet us at the robot right yeah that where he said he was. Ok, let's get your mission suit and let's go them went to go upstairs when Skyler Kaz and Oliver came in. hey, what's going on oh our brother Daniel is in trouble and we need to help him. O'Reilly will come to Roman and Riker have been defeated and the city is safe for now.

Ok everyone suits up. They all raced to change into their mission suit. Bree, you grab chase I will grab Kaz and Oliver if he really is in danger then we need to hurry and flying is not going to help

Suddenly the alarms from the junkyard went off

That's they Ryan let them in. but do it the fun way.

Ryan said fine and commanded the robot to step on the new group chase screamed like a little girl and cringed


End file.
